¿Una agradable boda?
by JennKurosakiUchiha
Summary: -Sakura Haruno... aceptas como esposo a Naruto, para amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? -acepto... -Naruto Namikaze... aceptas a Sakura Haruno, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿hasta que la muerte los separe? -...(...resumen completo a dentro)


Primer Cap… SasuNaru

_Una oposición al estilo Uchiha_

-**Sakura Haruno... aceptas como esposo a Naruto, para amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?**

-**acepto...**

**-Naruto Namikaze... aceptas a Sakura Haruno, para amarla en la salud y en la enfermedad ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-...**

****_»Tan agradable es una boda solo hasta que, un joven en una motocicleta se lleva al novio«_

Segundo Cap… SaiGaa

_ Un bufet caliente_

**-¡¿Cómo que no está?! El novio es el primero en llegar.**

**-señorita Matsuri tranquilízate… de seguro el está en el bufet que se yo.**

**-¡encuéntrenlo! Debo casarme con el ahora!**

_» Entre la búsqueda del novio, no se imaginaron encontrarlo en tan comprometedora situación «_

Próximamente… Tercer Cap… ItaDei

_Una boda explosiva _

* * *

**N/A:** Originalmente este Fic era un OneShot, pero "ciertas" personitas no hicieron caso a mis indicaciones y pidieron cont, así que ¿Quién soy yo para negarle sus pedidos? Solo serán tres Caps SOLO TRES! Ni más ni menos. Espero que les gusten estas extrañas historias de bodas…

**Advertencia**: posiblemente Ooc y horrores ortográficos :3

* * *

-**Sakura Haruno... aceptas como esposo a Naruto, para amarlo en la salud y la enfermedad ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?**

-**acepto...-** comento ella con un tono meloso y cantarín, además no nos olvidemos de aquella radiante sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Diablos...

Pude sentir como una corriente eléctrica recorría todo mi cuerpo, al ver como ella me miraba con ternura o mejor dicho amor y felicidad. Trague grueso ¿cómo había llegado ahí? Ah si mi mala suerte, Estaba claro que no la amaba, ¡por kami no la amaba! Mis manos tiemblan solo espero que llegue el momento de que el padre llegara a la 'parte "_si alguien no está de acuerdo con esta unión hable ahora y caya para siempre"_ y después que ente alguien y interrumpa pero aun así no sucedería. Ya que eso solo sucede en las películas que ve mi madre. Todo esto me pasa por idiota y poner la felicidad de mi padre sobre la mía.

Es deprimente, estaba claro. No luchar por quien amas, y dejar que te mangoneen tu felicidad. Vaya que vida la que me espera...desde que tenía uso de razón siempre creía en el amor sincero, pero lo que siento ahora por Sakura que es mi prometida, y que en unos minutos se convertiría en mi esposa, solo es cariño fraternal, nos conocíamos desde niños y ahora estaban a punto de casarme Todo con el bien de unir Nuestras familias. Que nefasto era el destino... ¿no?

**-Naruto Namikaze...- **oh no y ahí es donde empezaba poner peor, quería huir ¿pero para donde? No tendía a quien acudir, no tendría dinero, porque si rechazaba a Sakura mi padre me desheredaría, por manchar el ilustro apellido Namikaze. ¿Acaso mi felicidad no contaba? Mi padre al menos cargaría con la culpa que su hijo menor se casara solo por simples bienes personales? No claro que no, a quien le importaba lo que pensaba un dobe como yo

**-Acepta a...-** vamos Naruto piensa en lo bueno que ha sido tu vida hasta ahora, piensa en el teme sí, todos aquellos momentos felices que pasaste con Sasuke... como el día en el que lo conocí, ese fue el comienzo de mi razón de vivir. Recuerdo que ese día estaba en una reunión con unos viejos amigos de mis padres, aproximadamente tenia dieciséis años en ese entonces. La reunió trascurría de lo más aburrida, juro que ese instante estaba que me lanzaba desde la ventana hasta que el entro...

De mi misma edad con porte de típico niño mimado, pero aun así sin duda demasiado sexi.

Su rostro, cabello y su cuerpo. Definitivamente era a la semejanza de un dios. No es que fuera homosexual o algo por el estilo, pero él no era humano es que... ¡era tan perfecto! Nadie podía ser así de perfecto, y dudo mucho que admirar un ser como él me haga inmediatamente homosexual. Claro que no.

Aquella mirada profunda y oscura que extrañamente brillaba, su tez tan limpia y pura como la misma nieve, dudaba mucho de que tuviera alguna mancha que estropeará tan hermosa piel. Ahora pasando a lo importante, su cuerpo oh... tan apetecible era su cuerpo. No que fuera pervertido pero ¡por kami! En esos momentos quería tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo con mis manos, mi lengua y labios.

Sabía que en ese momento mi rostro era; como cuando tenía que esperar para probar un ramen nuevo. Sip con todo y babas, que hasta creía que en esos momentos podía crear un lago o una represa.

Su mirada estaba fija a la mía y después sonrió de lado y me dijo:

_-Hpm dobe_ -¿a qué coños venia eso? Y como era de esperarse estalle gritando le _"¡teme reprimido!"_ no fue por que dije eso pero bueno, de ahí comenzamos a discutir y formamos una hermosísima rivalidad, a pesar de que el tenia prospecto de dios, no me dejaría mangonear por él.

Y así duramos un buen tiempo hasta que por obra y gracia del destino -podría decirse- terminamos estudiando en la misma clase, en el mismo puesto. Para mí era una mala brecha del maldito destino, pero al paso del tiempo, caí en cuenta en que no podía vivir sin su egocéntrico trasero, no lo digo de forma pervertida, claro que no. Aun que admito que cuando estábamos en las duchas después de gimnasia yo podía apreciar ese tremendo y redondo trasero que se mandaba ¿ya dije que ese teme tenia prospecto de dios? Eh, creo que sí. Pero eso no lleva al caso, ha debido que el teme-dios tenía un club de fans mis celos se fueron desatando, no podía evitarlo ya que nos habíamos convertido tan cercanos que no lo podía evitar.

Recuerdo muy bien una tarde en la oficina de su padre nos pusimos a discutir, gracias a la zorra que tenía su padre Fugaku como secretaria, la muy descarada intentaba de seducirlo en mi cara ¡en mi propia cara! Y el muy teme muy campante no hacía nada. Yo estaba a punto de tomar el lapicero que estaba en mis manos y clavárselo en su cuello, así se le quitaría lo muy zorra a esa tía. Pero tome la segunda opción, mire fríamente al teme y me fui directo al baño para así comenzar a patear todo lo que había a mi paso – en ese caso, eran las papeleras- estaba furioso. Pero a quien le importaba, de repente la puerta se había abierto dejando entrar al teme, no supe cuando pero el se había abalanzado contra mí y me había acorralado en la fría pared del baño y su fornido pecho.

_-¿qué rayos te pasa?-_ me había gritado, al igual que yo tenía su ceño fruncido, pero yo no quería dejarme intimidar

_-¡a ti que te he de importar teme!_- le había respondido con la misma intensidad- _¡déjame! Y ve con esa zorra _– aun no sé cómo llegue a decir eso, hasta Sasuke ni se lo creía. Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa y después cambiaron lujuria. Y vaya yo ahí termine de sorprenderme yo mismo.

_-estas celoso dobe-_ no fue una pregunta había sido una afirmación, yo solamente me limite a sonrojarme pero antes de que yo digiera algo sus labios apresaron a los míos, ni me lo creía ¡Sasuke Uchiha me estaba besando! Y no era un beso por error. era un beso, BESO lleno de ternura y pasión mesclada, sus manos viajaron por todo mi cuerpo.

De un momento a otro me encontraba siendo penetrado ¿increíble no? y yo que creí que sería el Seme y termine siendo el sumiso. Jamás que eso sucedería pero la vida es curiosa, además no estaba del todo mal, era el mejor sexo que había tenido en mi vida y no creí que fuera en un baño aun que lo en lo personal lo hacia excitante.

**-Sakura Haruno para…-**Oh no, vamos, vamos Naruto recuerda aquellas vacaciones a Florida. Justo en ese vuelo 85… Je, ese momento fue tan bizarro podría decirse que las ganas que teníamos eran increíbles. Además el calor no ayudaba, la forma que nos escabullimos hacia el baño, era como de dos prófugos tratando de escapar de la cárcel. Una vez adentro solo nos despojamos con frenesís los pantalones. Que puedo decir después de aquella vez en el baño del la oficina nos volvimos adictos a esas esplendida sensación.

A pesar de que el baño del avión tenía el espacio reducido, hacia que nuestros cuerpos se encendieran mas, sus labios besaban con gran gula mi pecho, mi cuello e labios. Nos habíamos hecho presos del deseo y la lujuria, nuestros cuerpos se unían como dos piezas perfectas, moviéndose en un incesante vaivén de estocadas que cada vez eran más profundas y certeras, Los gemidos se ahogaban entre nuestros beso húmedo.

Sé que él me había susurrado entre besos y estocadas que buscaría una forma de apoyarse, pero en ese momento solo yo pensaba en la manera magnifica en la que me hacia despabilar y estremecer al mismo tiempo ese gran trozo de carne que se hacía pasar por pene del teme, digo eso porque no es normal que la tenga de ese tamaño, es que ¡el muy imbécil lo tiene más grande que el mío! En lo que estaba, ah sí estaba disfrutando de lo lindo como me penetraba hasta que él se detuvo, yo lo mire con reproche ¿a quién se le ocurría parar en plena acción? ¿Cuándo las cosas estaban poniéndose terriblemente buenas? Pero el no me prestó atención y miraba al suelo con asco, así que dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él la tenia.

_-Mierda…-_ eso fue lo que salió de sus labios, yo solo solté una carcajada, mis piernas aun rodeaba su cintura al igual que mis brazos que se sujetaban de su cuello. No podía evitarlo era tan chistoso, él me miro con el ceño fruncido.-_no te rías dobe-_ movió su cadera sacándome un sonoro gemido, mis mejillas estaban sumamente sonrojadas, lo mire con reproche. No fue mi culpa que él fuera tan idiota y metiera su pie en la tasa del inodoro, Sip. Cuando me dijo que buscaría como apoyarse mejor, calculo mal y ahora no podía sacar su pie ya que se había atorado con su zapato y cada vez que intentaba de sacarlo hacia que su pene me diera en el punto exacto donde hacia mi cuerpo estremecer.

_-Sa…Sasuke… ahhg… es mejor… que…_ -estaba al borde de la locura, pero él estaba disfrutando verme así, se notaba…

Después de tantos intentos, además de los golpes incesantes de la puerta que daba la azafata, que en lo personal comenzaba a odiar. Pudimos salir del lio, aun que cuando él pudo sacar el pie del inodoro en ese instante me hiso llegar al orgasmo y como una mala jugada la puerta en la que Sasuke estaba apoyado se abrió dejándonos caer, él de espaladas al suelo y yo sobre él y eso no era todo. El aun estaba dentro de mí, Ah y esa no es la mejor parte, afuera se encontraba la azafata y unas cuatro mujeres mas y para cerrar con broche de oro el muy teme se corrió dentro de mi sacándome un gran gemido, las mujeres sacaron unas cámaras de no sé donde coños y comenzaron a fotografiarnos, sus rostros estaban sonrojados y sus ojos iluminados sin decir aquel pequeño hilo de sangre que se hacía presente. En conclusión nos ganamos un grupo de fans Fujoshis y una inmemorable amenaza del piloto por nuestras "muestras de afecto carnales"

Después de todo eso, las vacaciones fueron normales; las caminatas en la playa, las actividades turísticas que habían, el sexo en el yacusi, la vista al mar, el sexo en el bosque, las deliciosas bebidas Ah y el sexo en el pequeño campo de mini golf. Ahora que lo pienso todo lo que tiene que ver con el teme y esas vacaciones es el sexo. Pero en lo personal eso no es lo único que me gusta de él, ya que en todo este tiempo siempre me ah demostrado lo mucho que le importo, siempre está junto a mi incondicionalmente, a pesar que discutimos pero a los cinco minutos nos reconciliábamos y el sexo de reconciliación es lo mejor.

Ahora en lo que estaba, Sip estoy en el altar, sin mi Sasuke. Sin esa mirada tan acogedora, estaba solo, sin su compañía.

**-amarla y respetarla en la salud y en la enfermedad…-**como odio esas palabras, quería salir corriendo, pero eso era de mujeres. Aquellas las que se dan cuenta que están cometiendo un error y salen corriendo, dejando al novio en el altar y se van en busca de su verdadero amado. Esto no era como eso, yo no podía huir ahora ya después de haberle roto el corazón de esa manera a Sasuke, dudo mucho que me perdone, ya que decidí casarme para complacer a mi padre y no acepte su oferta de irnos a alguna parte del mundo. Me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si le hubiera dicho que si, de seguro estaríamos en una cabaña cerca del mar abrazados, dándonos mimos para después despojarnos de nuestras ropas con amor y locura… pero, en cuestión de segundos. Yo estaré atado a ella. **– ¿hasta que la muerte los separe?**

**-…- **puedo sentir como todas las miradas impacientes sobre mí, el evidente nulo en mi garganta no me dejaba hablar. Solo era un simple frase con seis letras ¿Por qué se me hacia tan difícil decir Acepto? Aun no lo entendía, la tención mataba a todos era irritable, suspire mientras cerraba los ojos. Mis labios se abrieron lentamente, pero antes de formular la palabra las puertas de la iglesia se abrieron, llamando la atención de todos incluyendo la mía. Sentí que mi corazón se quería salir por mi garganta, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo- **Sasuke…**

El se encontraba subido de una motocicleta, su rostro se mostraba sereno con una distinguible sonrisa de lado, su cabello perfectamente acomodado, tenia puesto una camisa azul marino, con una chaqueta sin mangas enzima, vi que tenía unos cuantas cosas que no logre distinguir bien. Hecho en marcha su motocicleta después de esa entrada dramática, y se acerco a una increíble velocidad donde me encontraba, pude oír a lo lejos como Sakura gritaba sensateces como "_Sasuke-kun vino por mi"_ pero no le preste casi la atención ya que mis ojos estaban clavados en aquel cuerpo, en aquel ser-dios que amaba tanto, si esto era un sueño no quiero que me despierten.

**-Waaa! Sasuke-kun viniste por mí, yo sabía que vendrías** – ese chillido me trajo a la realidad, la mire a ella sorprendido, pero ella simplemente me ignoro y se acerco donde se encontraba Sasuke, tirando el ramo de flores a quien sabe dónde y el velo en él proceso.

**-Sakura…-** gire mi vista hacia donde estaba Sasuke, su vos sonaba áspera y gruesa, ya había pasado unas semanas que no lo veía, sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba con la idea que él se fuera con Sakura, así vengándose de mí en el proceso por haberlo rechazado- **aléjate de mi…**

**-Sa…Sa…Sasuke-kun** – susurro asombrada mientras daba unos pasos hacia atrás.

-**yo no vine por ti, sino por el dobe**- mis ojos se dilataron de la sorpresa- **si pensabas que te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente te equivocas, no dejare a la persona que amo así como así ¡no soy un cobarde!** – sus palabras dieron un vuelco en mi corazón ¿acaso el estaba…? A debido que estaba completamente shock el me tomo del brazo y me obligo a subirme a la motocicleta, dio una vuelta en el sitio. Y no sé de donde rayos saco un par de globos con pintura y se los lanzo a Sakura, manchando completamente su vestido blanco en diversos colores, el rechinido de las llantas opacaba los gritos de ella y de las personas invitadas, ah y de los flashes de las cámaras.

Después de eso su moto salió de donde estábamos así adentrándose donde estaba la recepción de la boda, y con un bate o espada de bambú – que repito no sé donde rayos la saco- fue golpeando todas las mesas botando los bocadillos, se acerco al pastel de cinco pisos e hiso el mismo proceso, yo no podía decir nada ya que mi garganta no quería dejar salir miles de insultos que estaba reteniendo. El teme llega y me saca de la boda le echa globos con pintura a Sakura, entiendo eso… ¡¿pero el pastel?! ¡Él no tenía nada de malo! ¡Era dulce y era de chocolate! ¡Mi favorito! Y ahora era completamente esparcido por todo el piso y barios pedazos del merengue callo en mi rostro, era terriblemente delicioso. Sin duda el teme me debía una explicación de eso, ahora bien en lo que estaba ahora nos encantábamos como prófugos, abandonado el sitio donde se "estaba realizando" la boda ahora nos encontrábamos en las in concurridas calles, era de noche no podía evitarlo abrazarlo con fuerza mi rostro daba en su espalda aun así me daba todo el calor que necesitaba.

**-Ya llegamos**- anuncio mientras se bajaba de la motocicleta y yo imite su acción, no podía mirarle a los ojos, me sentía un completo cobarde. No supe cuando pero mis ojos se llenaron de incesantes lagrimas que comenzaron a mojar mis mejillas, el tenía que dar siempre el primer paso. Así fue cuando sucedió en el baño, él fue el que me beso y ahora él fue el que me había sacado de la boda para así poder estar con él ¿Por qué fui tan estúpidamente inútil? En nuestra relación yo no eh aportado nada, solo me eh dejado guiar por el- **Naru…-**su mano derecha me levanto el mentón, haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos, mi corazón no dejaba de bombear al igual que las lagrimas las cuales no cesaban**- todo lo que dije en la iglesia es cierto, no te desaceras de mi tan fácilmente. Si tengo que secuéstrate para estar contigo lo hare, aun que me gane tu odio… yo no soportaría vivir sin ti.- **era un hecho, estaba chillando como magdalena ¿y quién no?

**-¡Sasu!-** grite mientras me abalanzaba a besar aquellos labios, aquellos que serian míos paras siempre, no me gustaría besar otros que no fueran estos. Mis brazos rodearon su cuello en busca de profundizar más el beso, estaba feliz, y quería que las cosa se mantuvieran así para siempre –**Te amo teme-** susurre una vez roto el beso, el sonrió levemente y me abrazo contra su cuerpo, esto era sin duda el comienzo de la vida que quería vivir.

-**es tarde, el vuelo sale en una hora así que vamos-** me dijo para así lamberme la mejilla donde aun tenía un poco de merengue del pastel en ella.

**-y a dónde iremos esta vez** – pregunte una vez que nos subíamos a la motocicleta.

-**pues estaba pensando en ir a Florida de nuevo como aquella ves**- sentí enrojecerme, quien lo diría, hace poco estaba recordando aquellos hermosos momentos que pase con él en ese viaje y ahora iremos haya, de seguro tendremos nuevas historias en este nuevo viaje, donde nada nos separar.

-**entonces tu hijo secuestro al mío**- dijo seriamente el rubio mientras miraba la recepción donde se iba hacer la boda, estaba todo destruido simplemente un caos- **vaya que hiso un escándalo.**

**-te lo dije, un Uchiha nunca se rinde**- sonrió de lado el moreno.

-**eso no te lo niego Fugaku**- se unió a la conversación el de ojos amarillos.-**quien diría que Sasuke-kun terminaría dañando completamente todo**.

**-que te digo, mi hijo tiene estilo**- dijo mientras esquivaba un trozo de pastel que estaba aplastado en el suelo- **ahora bien lo importante Minato, Orochimaru** – extendió la palma de su mano con una sonrisa de victoria – **yo tenía razón así que páguenme**

**- es injusto, mi hijo es un traidor** – hiso un puchero el rubio mientras rebuscaba el dinero en su traje.

-**aun no puedo creer esa faceta de Sasuke-kun**- comento el otro mientras le daba el fajo de billetes al Uchiha.

**-yo sabía que mi hijo aria eso, por algo es un Uchiha**- se hundió de hombros divertido mientras tomaba todo el dinero acordado**- es bueno hacer negocios con ustedes señores.**

-**ustedes son unos aprovechados** – dijeron al coro las tres voces femeninas, así que lentamente los mayores voltearon a verlas, pero no se imaginaron encontrase con sus esposas.

-**Minato que fue lo que apostaron** – se cruzo de brazos Kushina

**- Kushina querida…** - sonrió nervioso al ver el aura que emanaba su linda e ilustre esposa

**-díganos… –** Tsunade imito la acción de Kushina parándose justo al lado de su esposo aun con su aura amenazante.

**-ahora**- secundo Mikoto al igual que Tsunade se paro al frente de su esposo.

**-ok** – hablo el rubio**- yo aposte de que Naruto se echaría para atrás y se iría con Sasuke dejando a Sakura sola en el altar.**

**-yo que Sasuke vendría y irrumpiría en la iglesia al estilo Uchiha y se llevaría a Naruto- **explico el azabache.

**-pues yo dije que Naruto se casaría y Sasuke no** **vendría –** suspiro el pelilargo

**-son unos aprovechados ustedes manipulando a los chicos, solo para hacer sus estúpidas apuestas**- espeto Kushina alterada.

**-no creí venir eso de ti Fugaku**- lo miro seriamente Mikoto ¿y quién no?

**-de ti me lo suponía** – murmuro Tsunade a su esposo, el cual rio a lo bajo.

-**ustedes no digan nada, que también apostaron**- señalo Minato a las tres mujeres las cuales abrieron sus orbes con sorpresa.

-**no sabemos… de lo… que están hablando…-** murmuro nerviosa kushina.

**-es cierto que apostaron ustedes**- entrecerró sus ojos el moreno mirándolas.

-**ahh… es cierto, chicas pasen acá** – extendió su mano Tsunade hacia sus queridas amigas.- **yo gane, Je.**

**-no es justo**- se cruzaron de brazos las mujeres, llamando la atención de sus esposos **– ¡no creí que fuera con pintura!**

**-¿de que hablan?-** inquirió Orochimaru- **¿qué pintura?**

**-Mikoto aposto que Sasuke llegaría y le echaría globos con agua a Sakura, Kushina dijo que no era probable que sucediera y yo como obvia genio que soy dije que sería pintura** – sonrió triunfan te la rubia mientras recibía los fajos de dinero de la Uchiha y la Usumaki – **es bueno hacer negocios con ustedes chicas.**

-**a fin de cuentas no se dé que se quejan si son de igual de codiciosas **- murmuraron los tres hombre haciendo que la mujeres se enojaran

-**decidido un mes de abstinencia** – dijeron las tres dejando a sus esposos en blanco, y se daban la vuelta sin dejarlos al menos replicar.

**-bueno, es un hecho que mas podemos hacer**- suspiro deprimido Minato.

**-Oí que tu sobrino Sai está interesado en mi ahijado Gaara**- comento Orochimaru mientras tomaba una copa hiendo a la salida

-**es cierto, estoy seguro que conquistara al muchacho**-dijo Fugaku imitando su acción

**-lo dudo mucho, Gaara se ve que es muy cerio** –inquirió Minato mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.

-¿**quieren apostar?**

**-¡cuanto…!**

**.**

**.**

**continuara...**

* * *

por favor dejen sus reviews a esta humilde escritora -mirada de cachorrito- Onegai


End file.
